


Swelling Rage

by The_Kinky_Elf



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Between Rage and Serenity, Dark Loki, Darkness, F/M, Rage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Elf/pseuds/The_Kinky_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peek into Loki's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swelling Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I was known as the Dark Elf before my profile got deleted. I am slowly working on uploading all my old work. This was written 2 years ago and was on AO3 for years until my account was accidentally deleted!

_ I can feel the darkness raging in my soul. _

_ It builds and swells, tearing at my fleshy inner walls. _

_ It wants to escape, to roam free. _

__

_ I glance down at the small body below me. _

_ Her eyes are filled with terror, but her nipples are taut with desire. _

_ I pump with my hips, thrusting my shaft in and out of her. _

_ She places her palms to my chest, peering up at me with wet doe eyes. _

__

_ My rage is diminishing, dwindling. _

_ I can feel if lift from me like a weightless cloud. _

_ Replaced with a different kind of swelling. _

_ One not derived from hate, but from lust. _

__

_ It doesn't survive long. _

_ I plunge deep, gritting my teeth as it explodes.  _

_ She cries out as my pulp fills her. _

_ I sigh with relief. _

_I have contained my vengeance for another day._

**Author's Note:**

> Ever notice how certain A03 authors beg for reviews but yet never give them to others? In fact, rarely do you ever even see their names as giving someone kudos.


End file.
